Auf dem Weg
On My Way ist die vierzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Handlung Am Anfang der Episode schauen sich Rachel und Kurt Brautkleider im Lima Bean an, als Sebastian zu ihnen kommt. Er gibt Rachel einen Umschlag und meint, es wäre ein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Doch in dem Umschlag befindet sich eine Fotomontage von Finn, wo er nackt ist und Pumps trägt. Sebastian meint, dass, wenn sie mit den New Directions auftreten sollte, wird er dafür sorgen, dass das erste Ergebnis im Internet für "Finn Hudson" dieses Bild sein wird. Als Finn davon erfährt, ist er außer sich vor Wut, doch Rachel und Will meinen, dass sie es einfach nur ignorieren sollen und bei den Regionals auftreten sollten. Außerdem sagt Will, dass sie sich in Zukunft mit so etwas viel öfter rumschlagen werden, wenn sie erfolgreich sind. Finn ist von Rachel enttäuscht und verlässt den Raum. Sue ruft Quinn zu sich, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie schwanger ist und sich ein paar Tipps von ihr erhofft, die sie auch bekommt. Quinn fragt danach, ob sie den Cheerios wieder beitreten könnte, doch Sue meint, es wäre unfair gegenüber den Mädchen, die schon das ganze Jahr lang für die Nationals schuften. Später ruft Blaine Kurt in das Auditorium, und will dessen Meinung zu einem Song hören - Cough Syrup. Während des Songs ist David Karofsky zu sehen. Als Dave in die Umkleide der Jungs kommt, begrüßt Nick ihn freundlich. Doch als David an seinem Spind ankommt, ist dort groß das Wort "FAG" (Homo, Schwuchtel) aufgesprüht. Als David versucht so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen stößt Nick ihn unsanft gegen einen Spind und die restlichen Jungs schauen ihn nur verachtend an. Nick hat nach der Begegnung mit David und Kurt im Breadstix übers Internet usw. in der gesamten Schule die Neuigkeiten verbreiten lassen, dass David schwul sei. Kurz darauf sieht man wie er bei sich zu Hause ist, sich einen Anzug anzieht und alles für einen Selbstmord vorbereitet. Später sind Sue, Direktor Figgins, Will und Emma in Figgins Büro und sprechen über Karofskys Selbstmordversuch. Figgins erzählt, dass er sich nun im Krankenhaus befände und sein Vater ihn zum Glück rechtzeitig fand. Selbst Sue rührt das zu Tränen. Später verabredet sich Sebastian mit Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany in der Lima Bean, wo er sich bei ihnen entschuldigt, vorallem bei Blaine, und erklärt, dass er die Bilder von Finn gelöscht hat. Er gibt zu, dass er viele Dinge nie ernst genommen hat, wobei er besonders auf ein ehemaliges Erlebnis denkt. Eine Szene im "Scandals", wo David Karofsky ihm ansprach, er ihm aber wegen seines Übergewichts beleidigte und ihm riet, sich lieber nicht zu outen. Seit dem Selbstmordversuch von diesem fühlt sich Sebastian schlecht. Er gibt gegenüber den vieren zu, dass für ihn alles nur Spaß war, ein Spiel, bis es nicht mehr war. Sebastian gibt bekannt, dass sie an Lady Gagas "Born This Way" Aktion spenden wollen und David Karofsky ihre Performance bei den Regionals widmen wollen, ob sie nun gewinnen oder nicht. Verwendete Musik *'Cough Syrup' von Young The Giant. Gesungen von Blaine. *'Stand' von Lenny Kravitz. Gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Glad You Came' von The Wanted.Gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers. * She Walks In Beauty by Eric Barnum (Komponist). Gesungen von den Golden Goblets *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly von' Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R.Kelly. Gesungen von New Directions. *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' von Kelly Clarkson.''Gesungen von Troubletones als New Directions. *'Here's To Us' von ''Halestorm.Gesungen von Rachel mit New Directions. Gast & Nebendarsteller Gastdarsteller *'Jeff Goldblum' als Hiram Berry *'Brian Stokes Mitchell' als Leroy Berry *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Aaron Hill' als Nick *'Daniel Roebuck' als Paul Karofsky *'Ian Brennan' als Svenboolie *'Michael A. MacRae' als Jock Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Max Adler' als Dave Karofsky *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *Jon Hall als Warbler *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad Trivia *Die Episode hatte 7.46 Mio. Zuschauer. *Als Rachel und Quinn vor dem Unfall sich die SMS's schreiben, stimmen weder Datum noch Uhrzeit. Rachel SMS wird z.B. am 9. Februar abgeschickt, was sogar dem Tag vor der zweiten Valentinstagsfolge entspricht. Kategorie:Episoden S3